


drop 'em out (let me see them)

by urwelcome_forthis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, No Angst, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, its a tik tok au ok or it starts that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urwelcome_forthis/pseuds/urwelcome_forthis
Summary: “Look. I know, ok. I know what the videos are, and I didn’t really know about the algorithm but like, Lena is going to be here soon, and I am not ready to talk about it in front of her.”Alex nods slowly. Kelly, who had looked confused before now seems like she’s very clued into what Alex and Nia have just discovered and smiles softly at her.Nia is the one who speaks up after a moment of awkward silence. “Ok, sure. But then we should definitely talk about how so many of those women look a freaky amount like Lena, and how you are most definitely on Lesbian Tik Tok.”orThe Tik Tok AU(The Lesbian Tik Tok AU if we're being real)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 44
Kudos: 825





	drop 'em out (let me see them)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so to start with i have had insane writers block for months now and i'm hoping this 9,000 word story helps get me out of it
> 
> secondly, i, as an elder-ish millennial, had to have my younger friends explain tik tok to me and i absolutely got addicted to lesbian tik tok in less than four hours (and that algorithm has pinned me down to my exact type of woman which is what inspired this fic) 
> 
> thirdly when i mapped this out there was no smut but somehow it has turned almost entirely into smut so
> 
> (finally i did consider using girl in red lyrics for the title but this seemed funnier to me at 5 am)
> 
> find me on tumblr @urwelcomeforthis

“Just download it Kara.” Nia pleads from across the table at Noonan’s as she tries, not for the first time to persuade Kara to download some new app that’s all the rage. 

“I think I’m probably too old for all of that, Nia.” She’s pushing 30 at this point – she can barely keep up on the memes Nia sends her constantly, and for the life of her she can’t understand what value she would get out of what Nia tells her is the “better Vine.” 

She didn’t even have Vine when it existed. 

Sure, the little clips Nia would send her were very funny, but she never felt compelled to make an account because she assumed Nia sent her the only ones worth viewing anyways. 

Nia sighs and rolls her eyes, pushing her bottom lip out before fixing Kara with what she’s internally dubbed Nia’s ‘puppy dog eyes.’ 

They stare at each other for a long few moments, Kara gripping her phone tightly in her left hand before she feels herself giving in, her shoulder sagging as she hands her phone silently to her friend. 

“Yes!” Nia squeals as she takes the phone and begins tapping away. “You’ll love it, I swear. There’s so many cute puppies and fun dances and hilarious videos. I know I send you a few here and there (Kara snorts at this – almost her entire text thread with Nia is nothing but videos these days) but now you’ll be able to send some to me! I promise you won’t regret it.” 

She hands Kara’s phone back with a flourish, and on the screen, there now sits a black app with a white music note looking thing, and she lets Nia have this victory, not bothering to tell her friend she probably won’t even use it. 

Except when she gets home, curiosity gets the better of her and she opens it up, snorting at the username Nia made for her – the @superjourno a little _too_ on the nose – and like *that* she’s scrolling through video after video, losing track of time as she barrels down the black hole that is the Tik Tok app. 

When she looks up after a particularly cute clip of a dog running and playing in mud, she’s shocked to realize she’s wasted an entire hour watching videos, so she does the only reasonable thing and texts Nia to complain. 

_This app is a time suck Nia._

She sets her phone down, surprised she hadn’t been pulled out of her trance earlier by her hunger pains and goes about making some dinner for herself. 

When she sits back down and picks her phone up, Nia has texted back a simple _lol I know but its great_

Kara is loath to agree, but still – the puppies _were_ very cute. And she even saw a cool video of herself as Supergirl set to some badass music that she didn’t hate, so maybe the app did have some merit. 

She’s halfway through her pasta when her phone buzzes again. She picks it up, accidently dropping some sauce on it as she does, seeing yet another text from Nia waiting for her. 

Wiping the sauce with her sleeve she opens their text thread. 

_Make sure to like the videos you enjoy – you’ll get even more like them. You’ll be in cute animal heaven_

And well, that idea heavily appeals to Kara, so she sends Nia a quick thumbs up and a purple heart and opens the app back up to follow her younger friend’s directions. 

Thus begins the spiral she goes down over the next few days – she spends a lot of her free time now scrolling through videos, liking the things that make her laugh or make her feel any type of good feeling, and while she’s not getting many animals anymore she is getting stuff she generally enjoys, so whatever it’s fine. 

She makes sure to send Nia and even Alex and occasionally Lena some videos she thinks will appeal to them. 

Alex is more annoyed than anything at now having to deal with two people sending her videos constantly, but Lena replies with hearts and smiley faces and that makes Kara happy, so she keeps doing it. 

She doesn’t think too much on what her feed has become until she’s at brunch with Alex, Kelly, and Nia that weekend (Lena’s running late) and the conversation inevitably turns to the videos she and Nia are now obsessed with sending everyone. 

“Alex, all I’m saying is if you got the other agents at the DEO to do this one dance, it would absolutely blow up on Tik Tok and y’all could use the good press.” Nia argues with her fork in her fingers, swinging it wildly as she uses her hands to talk. 

Alex grumbles and rolls her eyes. “No thanks. I get enough of that dumb app between you and Kara, I don’t need to push your addiction onto my agents who have very serious jobs.” 

“I don’t know, it’s kind of fun.” Kara weakly defends with a shrug of her shoulders as she cuts into her pancakes with a happy sigh. 

She chews for a moment before bringing up something that’s been on her mind since last night when she had stumbled across a few videos that featured her conspicuously absent friend. 

“Did you guys know that there’s like, a whole fanbase of women who are super into Lena? They make videos about her that are kind of inappropriate but pretty harmless.” 

Nia tilts her head to the side with a confused look on her face for a moment. “Really? I haven’t seen any of those. What are they like?” 

Kara opens up the app and goes to her recent likes and pulls one up, casually handing her phone to Nia. 

She hears the shrill voice of the song used in this particular type of video, the “for you” sounding loudly across the table and watches as Nia’s face fills with amusement.

“Yeah, ok this makes sense. I mean, Lena’s one of the most powerful out lesbians in America, not to mention hottest.” 

Kara feels her cheeks heat up slightly – she’s acutely aware of just how hot Lena is, thank you very much – but that’s not something she’s ever openly admitted to her friends. 

What Kara isn’t prepared for is how Nia doesn’t give back her phone and instead starts scrolling through her “for you” page. 

“What are you doing?” She can hear the sounds of a song she likes but hasn’t bothered looking up yet playing from her phone as Nia scrolls. 

“Trying to see what Tik Tok you’re on.” Nia answers as she keeps scrolling, her eyebrows raised. Her eyes dart to Kara for a brief moment, filled with amusement, and Kara feels like she’s breaking out in a cold sweat. 

“What do you mean?” She tries to sound nonchalant about it – she hadn’t realized there were different types of Tik Tok, she just assumed everyone got a little bit of what she’s getting on her feed, and now, well now she’s worried. 

“Well, for instance, right now I’m on something called ‘Bean Tik Tok.’ It’s super weird but funny. Last week I was on frog Tik Tok, but I’m trying really hard to get back to Alt/Gay Tik Tok. Or maybe prison Tik Tok. I’m not sure where I’m trying to direct the algorithm at this point.” Nia shrugs as she keeps scrolling, her eyebrows now permanently raised and mouth slightly open as she continues on her journey. 

“Oh.” Kara feels her stomach clench now at the realization that liking the videos she’s liked has led the algorithm to fill her feed with a very _particular_ type of video and led her to a type of Tik Tok she’s more than aware she belongs on but hasn’t quite gotten up the guts to tell everyone else about beyond vague utterances. 

Alex, ever observant, watches Kara for a moment before turning towards Nia with a curious expression on her face. “So, what Tik Tok is Kara on?” 

Nia looks up at Alex and then glances at Kara, and Kara knows her eyes are wide and pleading, practically begging Nia to not say anything, no matter how stupid it is that she’s keeping it from her very gay sister, especially since she and Alex have somewhat discussed it before.

It’s not that she’s afraid of what Alex’s reaction would be – not at all. It wouldn’t be a big deal, more confirmation of something Alex already knows. 

It’s more that as soon as she openly admits it, she has to admit the _other_ thing she’s not quite ready to admit, the thing she’s 100% sure Nia has now figured out based on the look on her friend’s face. 

“Uh….” Nia fumbles the response for a moment, long enough for Alex to pluck Kara’s phone from her hand and Kara, for all her superspeed and super strength, can only sit and watch the moment unfold in front of her in slow motion, like a train wreck or a car crash on the highway. 

“Wow that girl looks a lot like Lena.” Alex says as she watches the video, and Kara can hear some popular Tik Tok music playing in the background before it switches to something different as Alex flicks her thumb across the screen. 

Kara sits frozen as Alex scrolls, her eyes narrowing as she goes, and she can feel how still Nia has grown beside her as they both wait for the inevitable to happen. 

“Kara…..” Alex begins very slowly when she looks up from the phone finally, the sounds of PnB Rocks’ “I Like Girls” echoing incredibly loud in Kara’s sensitive ears. 

She thinks that’s what finally kicks her into motion, her hand darting out across the table with a little burst of super speed as she snatches the phone out of her sister’s hand and safely tucks it into her pocket. 

Alex looks startled for a brief moment but shakes her head and stares at her sister again. “Kara.” 

Kara is now blushing – the full body type – furiously as she blinks against the way her heat vision pricks at her eyes in her extreme embarrassment. 

“Look. I know, ok. I know what the videos are, and I didn’t really know about the algorithm but like, Lena is going to be here soon, and I am not ready to talk about it in front of her.” 

Alex nods slowly. Kelly, who had looked confused before now seems like she’s _very_ clued into what Alex and Nia have just discovered and smiles softly at her. 

Nia is the one who speaks up after a moment of awkward silence. “Ok, sure. But then we should definitely talk about how so many of those women look a freaky amount _like_ Lena, and how you are most definitely on Lesbian Tik Tok.” 

Kara glares at Nia and grits her teeth. “I know, ok! I know. And if I hear even one ‘I told you so’ from you or from you,” her gaze turns on a smirking Alex now, “I will be very very upset.” 

Alex holds her hands up in mock surrender with a wide grin on her face. “Ok I promise I won’t say I told you so about your very obvious, giant, lesbian crush on your best friend. I swear.” 

Kara throws a piece of a roll at her sisters face a little harder than necessary. “I can’t believe I just got outed by a stupid app.” She moans as she decides to lay her forehead against the cool restaurant table, so she doesn’t have to see her friends anymore. 

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” Nia offers from above her, a placating hand placed on her shoulder. “But, like if it’s any consolation I’m pretty sure your feelings are more than returned, and like we all kinda knew you weren’t straight.” 

Kara just groans at that, wishing she was anywhere else but in this restaurant right now.

After a moment the sound of the restaurant door opening jars her out of her pity party. 

She sits up quickly, smoothing her shirt out and fixing her glasses, choosing to ignore Alex’s loud snort as she hurries to make herself presentable. 

Lena walks up moments later, a smile on her face as she slides her sunglasses up her head, earrings gleaming in the sunlight. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” 

Kara smiles widely at her best friend and pulls the chair next to her out. “It’s ok! You didn’t miss anything important.” 

Nia chokes slightly on her drink at that and Alex stifles a chuckle. Kara is about to do something about it when she hears Kelly kick her sister under the table. 

Lena sits down with an amused look on her face as her gaze darts between all four women. “You sure? Seems like maybe I missed something.” 

Kara’s ears feel very hot right now. 

She’s not good at lying to Lena – not anymore at least – and she’s not sure how to pull this off. 

“Oh, no, we were um, just talking about that app I keep sending you videos from.” 

Lena’s face lights up with a smile at being included and she places a hand on Kara’s forearm. 

“Oh, I love those. I actually downloaded the app myself after about the tenth video you sent. There’s a lot of creativity there – it’s so impressive what these young people can do with just their phones.” 

Kara nods dumbly, wondering what Tik Tok Lena is on – if she’s seen the videos of women thirsting after her. Luckily, she doesn’t have to wonder long because Nia pipes up at that moment. 

“What Tik Tok are you on? I was just telling them I’m on bean Tik Tok.” 

Lena just rolls her eyes with a grin. “I think we all know exactly what Tik Tok I’m on.” 

“Let me guess – lesbian Tik Tok? Or maybe Supergirl Tik Tok?” Alex is now wearing a shit eating grin and god if Kara was a violent person (outside of her job that is) she would fling her sister into space right now. 

At least Kelly looks exactly as unamused as Kara currently is. 

“Yup. It’s nice actually. To see how many women are comfortable being so unapologetically themselves. And perhaps a few select Supergirl videos have managed to sneak their way in.” Lena shrugs her jacket off and places it on the back of her chair before she picks up a menu and begins to peruse it after shooting Kara a smile. 

“What about you, Kara? What Tik Tok are you on?” Lena asks after she places her order – a mimosa and eggs benedict- and Kara knows she looks panicked by the look of concern Lena shoots her. 

“Me? Oh, um I’m – it’s – well I’m on uh.” She’s stammering like an absolute _idiot_ and the gleam in Lena’s eye tells her that maybe she already knows. 

And well, given the videos Kara has sent her she probably does know. At the time Kara was sending them to Lena because she thought Lena would like them, being an open and out lesbian herself, but now she almost wishes she hadn’t. 

This is not how she imagined everyone in her life finding out she’s practically head over heels in love with Lena. 

“Frogs.” Kara finally croaks out as she grabs for her water, downing half the glass in one gulp. 

“Frogs?” Lena asks with a lilt to her voice that lets everyone at the table know she doesn’t believe Kara for a single second. 

It’s also confirmation that beyond the conversations she’s had with Alex about probably being bi or pan or maybe gay, not a single person in her life believes she’s remotely straight. 

Her shoulders slump and she covers her face with her hands before she grinds out the truth. “Fine. I’m on lesbian Tik Tok.” 

She feels a hand on her shoulder, feels that hand squeeze and she peeks out of her right eye to look at Lena. 

“It’s ok honey. A lot of straight girls end up on lesbian Tik Tok. It’s hard not to honestly.” Lena consoles, obviously placing Kara’s embarrassment above teasing her like two other certain people at the table. 

Kara pulls her hands down and smiles sheepishly at Lena. “Yeah, I just enjoy how positive it is.” 

Lena hums with a nod, like that’s an acceptable answer when Kara’s pretty sure everyone at the table can literally smell the bullshit she’s spewing, but her best friend drops it and everyone else seems to take her lead. 

“Well, I’m thinking it may be a good idea to let the interns loose with an L-Corp sanctioned account. As long as they don’t post anything illegal it could help appeal to the younger generation, maybe get them interested in science and technology.” Lena smiles at the waiter who has set down her mimosa, and Kara feels relief flood her body. 

Kelly jumps in, obviously picking up on the change of subject and takes over the flow of conversation while Kara, Alex, and Nia sit quietly and recalibrate themselves. 

It ends up being a nice brunch, overall. 

Except for when Alex rolls her eyes and Nia practically moons over how Kara leaves with Lena, the two women deciding to make the rest of the day a dedicated “best friend day.” 

That part of the brunch was definitely weird, and Lena definitely picked up on it, but she doesn’t say anything and once again Kara is grateful. 

But even as they spend the day together, first at the Farmer’s Market so Lena can pick up the organic vegetables and fruits she likes to have on hand, and later when they run by the used bookstore they both like to frequent, Kara feels a sort of weird _pressure_ in her chest. 

Lying to Lena about why exactly Kara is on lesbian Tik Tok (and pretty much has been since that first night) is nowhere near as bad as her whole, Supergirl is my secret identity lie, but she still feels that anxious knot in her stomach and chest, like she’s keeping her identity from her best friend all over again. 

It’s stupid and she knows it. Lena would never ever pressure Kara into revealing something like this about herself – just like she didn’t pressure Kara into revealing her Supergirl secret even when she had known for months. 

She may have been furious at Kara, but she still didn’t force it. 

(Kara pretends like the whole, revealing the identity to Andrea thing was nothing more than a silly plan. What matters is Lena didn’t go through with it, right?)

But still. She’s still lying to Lena. About like, a whole host of things at this point. 

She knows – she _knows_ what made Nia raise her eyebrows and made Alex look so shocked. It wasn’t the many women with rainbows in their profiles, and it wasn’t confirmation of something they had all at some point danced around talking about. 

It was how many of those videos featured Lena and how many of those women _looked_ like Lena. 

(That fucking algorithm was too good. Honestly it was freaky. Did Tik Tok know she was Supergirl? Maybe the DEO should look into that.) 

Kara shudders thinking about the videos that claim that Lena and Supergirl would make a great couple, and just how many of those videos were sitting in her likes at the moment. 

She’s watching as Lena walks out of her bedroom later on in the day, changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, her hair thrown up in a lazy ponytail when she feels the word vomit rise to the surface. 

She tries to stop it, really, she does. She clamps her mouth shut, goes as far as to sit on her hands because she really likes to use those when she talks, so maybe if she can’t she’ll just keep quiet, right? 

Turns out the answer is no, because no sooner has Lena flopped down on the couch next to Kara, she feels her mouth open and hears herself begin to speak. 

“I’m not on lesbian Tik Tok because it’s so positive. I mean, it is pretty positive, but that’s not the real reason.” She blurts out and _god_ , at some point her hands have wiggled out from under her thighs and they’re also in on her mouth’s betrayal and she should really be in better control of her entire body. 

Lena just looks at her for a moment, a soft smile on her face as she folds her legs up on the couch and pokes at Kara’s thigh with one of her toes. 

“I know.” 

Kara scrunches up her face at that – is she really that obvious to literally everyone who interacts with her? “You do?” 

Lena runs a hand over her ponytail and laughs. “Yeah. I just didn’t want to force it out of you or say anything to make you uncomfortable.” 

“Alex and Nia definitely did _not_ have that issue today.” Kara grumbles as she begins to pick at her nails, trying to ignore the way her body lights up when Lena pushes her foot under her thigh. 

“Darling, it’s ok. I mean, Nia and Alex are like your sisters, they’re going to tease you, but it’s done with love. And you know none of us think any differently about you. Although once you’re more comfortable with it I wouldn’t mind comparing our feeds and tastes.” Lena waggles her eyebrows jokingly at Kara, and well. 

Kara is 110% in love with Lena Luthor and her Tik Tok feed is an absolute reflection of that, but for some reason (maybe the amount of sun she got today?) she’s feeling a little punch drunk with absolutely zero control over what she has to say today, apparently. 

“My type is, uh, you actually.” 

Lena freezes ever so slightly on the couch, her hand frozen in its pursuit of the wine she had set down on the coffee table earlier, and Kara, well, Kara audible swallows and it’s so loud she _knows_ Lena heard it. 

“That’s mostly what Alex and Nia were making fun of today. Apparently, the gay thing wasn’t that much of a shock to anyone.” 

Lena leans back slowly, sans wine, and turns her upper body to face Kara, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip. 

Kara tries not to watch that too closely. 

“Your type is me?” 

She looks like a deer caught in the headlights in the middle of a back-country road at 2 a.m., shocked beyond belief that a car would even dare to be out at that hour and Kara would give anything to gobble the words she’s already spit out back into her mouth and swallow them down somewhere dark and deep. 

“Um. Yeah. But like, if that’s not ok or your type isn’t _me_ that’s fine and I didn’t mean to make this weird, but I sure did, didn’t I?” Kara laughs, and it’s high pitched and panicked but she’s on a roll now and she’s so happy neither Alex nor Nia is here to witness this Level I disaster of a shitshow unfold. 

When Lena continues to not say anything and just stare at her blankly, she keeps talking for some stupid reason, a ramble the likes of she hasn’t done since she had that crush on James years ago.

“Yeah I totally made it weird. I’m so sorry. I like, blindside you with the whole, I’m not straight thing and then I tell you I have feelings for you? Wow talk about one bomb after another. Did I also mention I’m Supergirl? This would be a funny way to tell you if you didn’t already know.” 

She shoots up off the couch, ready to leave when she feels Lena’s hand wrap around her wrist and tug her back down. 

She follows easily, giving into the touch without a second thought and gazes up at Lena, who looks less shocked now and more…. _something_ else Kara can’t identify. 

“You have feelings for me?” Lena asks without letting go of Kara’s wrist, her thumb lightly tracing the inside of Kara’s forearm as she asks, and Kara feels like she’s about to shoot through the roof of Lena’s penthouse. 

“Um, yes? That’s what I said. You’re my type.” 

Lena just shakes her head, her face serious, her green eyes taking absolutely no prisoners in this penthouse tonight. “No, saying I’m your type is different from saying you have feelings for me. So, which is it because you said both?” 

Kara uses her free hand to fiddle with her glasses. “Oh. Well both. I have feelings for you and you’re my type because you’re, you know. You?” 

And like, of course Lena is her type – she’s everyone’s type if the sheer number of videos thirsting after her are any indication - but for Kara it’s not just that Lena’s hot. No, it’s like basically every single thing about Lena – her strength and compassion and intelligence and humor and how she’s a huge nerd in every conceivable way and how she forgave Kara and still loves her and just. 

Well everything about Lena is something Kara loves and is very much in love with.

(And also, Lena is super stupid hot.)

She watches Lena’s eyebrows raise and her face melt into an amused look and Kara realizes she didn’t stop talking after she thought she had, and she’s just objectified and confessed her love for her best friend in the worst way possible. 

In all her fantasies where she finally confessed her feelings to Lena, the reality that is this particular situation never quite made the list. 

“Uh.” She stutters out dumbly as Lena’s thumb presses slightly into the skin of her arm again, and she feels a tug on her arm. 

She shuffles closer to Lena on the couch, feeling like a certified whole milk dumbass for how this is going down. 

“Kara. Calm down. You’re my type too.” Lena grins as she tilts her head to the side and Kara flashes back to the memory of when she first realized she liked _liked_ Lena – when they were sitting on the couch in her office and Lena was staring at her just like this, right before declaring that Kara, not Supergirl was her hero. 

“Just your type or your type with feelings and stuff?” Kara manages to ask as Lena moves even closer, which given the lack of space between them seems near impossible but suddenly Lena is practically in her lap and her face is so close Kara can feel every puff of breath on her cheek and that’s not a bad development, like at all. 

“Definitely with feelings and stuff.” Lena answers with a laugh as her nose brushes against Kara’s own and Kara _literally gulps_ because her behavior tonight is registering as a 9.0 on the dumbass Richter scale. 

Seriously, she was much smoother about this in all of her fantasies. 

“Kara, not to freak you out even more, but is it alright if I kiss you?” Lena practically whispers against Kara’s lips and Kara barely manages a nod before she is suddenly being _very_ thoroughly kissed by Lena Luthor on a normal Saturday night in her penthouse and it’s every single thing Kara has ever wanted. 

Like, it’s so _good_ and slightly wet despite the closed mouths and Lena’s hands have wound themselves into her scalp near the base of her neck and her nails are lightly scratching there which is nothing short of totally erotic, and Kara feels the way Lena’s lips capture her bottom lip as they move against each other and _fuck_. 

Her own hands have settled in their own places with exactly zero input from Kara herself and she’s slightly surprised to find one squeezing Lena’s thigh while the other has wrapped around her hip and that’s cool of them to do because Lena’s body in her hands is like, the best thing she’s ever had in them. 

After a few moments Lena pulls back, resting her forehead against Kara’s and they both breathe shakily for a moment before she hears the woman whose sitting half in her lap let out a breathy chuckle. 

Kara cracks a single eye open to look at Lena – wow she is close – and her hands squeeze again just because they can. “What?” 

Lena just smiles a dazzling smile and shakes her head. “Nothing. Just, very happy with how tonight has gone.” 

“Oh.” Kara smiles back and leans in to kiss Lena again, just once, before pulling away. “Me too. I mean, I really fumbled around there for a while but I’m glad you were there to, you know, pick it up and score the touchdown or whatever.” 

Lena snorts and pulls back from Kara before she reaches out to pull the glasses off Kara’s face. 

She sets them down on the coffee table and places a sturdy hand against Kara’s chest, pushing her down until her back hits the couch. 

“Oh, honey I haven’t scored yet. We’re still running down the proverbial field.” Lena’s voice is all husky as she says that and if Kara wasn’t aroused before she sure as hell is now. 

And then Lena lays on top of Kara, slotting her bottom half between Kara’s open thighs and propping herself up on the palms she places on either side of Kara’s head and holy _shit_. 

“Holy shit.” She actually says because again – she is being so smooth tonight, but Lena’s laugh and smile tell her that maybe she is actually being smoother than she thinks. 

Or maybe Lena is just attracted to absolute goofballs. Which is probably better for Kara, actually. 

“I’m not rushing anything. But if you’re up for it I would absolutely like to make out with you. For a while. Making up for lost time, and all.” Lena leans down and starts placing open mouth kisses on Kara’s neck which feel absolutely heavenly and Kara feels the way her thighs squeeze shut around Lena’s body. 

“Uh, yep. Yes please. That sounds good.” She slides her hands around Lena’s back and under her tank top to feel the warm skin there and Lena smiles against her neck before she works her way back to Kara’s mouth. 

The kissing is _much_ dirtier this time around, no more closed mouths, and Kara can’t think about anything else besides the way Lena’s tongue is sucking on her own and the whimpers it’s causing her to make. 

Her hands are pushing against Lena’s back, holding her close to her own body and she cannot stop the way her hips jump and grind into Lena and frankly she has no real interest in stopping them anyway. 

When Lena begins to grind back, Kara’s sounds move from whimpers to solid and decidedly sexual moans and when Lena answers with her own, Kara thinks she could die right now in this moment and be really happy with how her life ended up. 

Lena pulls back for a moment to catch her breath before placing kisses along Kara’s jaw and Kara, for the first-time tonight is in total and complete control of her words when she manages to get out a single grunt of “Bedroom?”

Lena lets out a shaky breath against Kara’s ear where she had been in the process of sucking on an earlobe (which felt honest to god like it was directly linked to her clit) and leans up on her forearms to study Kara’s face for a long, long moment. 

“I want to. You have no idea how bad I want to take you to my bedroom and keep you awake until the sun rises, but are you sure? You just officially came out, Kara.” Lena looks serious, and she’s nibbling on her bottom lip in a way that’s always driven Kara absolutely bonkers and Kara finds herself calling on the word vomit from earlier in the night to let Lena in on the second secret she’s been keeping from her for literal years. 

“The day I met you, like the literal day I met you, I knew I wasn’t straight. Ask Alex. She had just come out or was about to come out I can’t remember the timeline right now but, like I asked her if it was normal for straight women to be incredibly turned on by another woman. It was a weird conversation and I ended up just googling it, but I’ve known for years that I wasn’t straight.” 

Lena sucks in a breath at that, her eyebrows furrowing together but before she can talk Kara presses on because if there has ever been a time in her life that called for professional rambling, this is it. 

“When you came to CatCo and asked me to the gala, I thought it was going to be as a date especially because you did this lip bitey thingy that made me buzz all over, but then you said as friends and then you invited Mon-El and so I figured you maybe weren’t interested? But, like. This is embarrassing but I got _a lot_ of mileage out of that lip bite, if you know what I mean.” 

Lena’s eyes widen and she unconsciously bites her lip and Kara can feel the way her hips buck up into Lena’s still ones but at this point there’s nothing that can embarrass her if she’s going to admit _that_ to the woman laying on top of her, right? 

“And don’t even get me started on that damn dress you wore to that one gala, that low cut black one, I swear Lena it was like, painted on the back of my eyelids every time I closed my eyes for weeks and-” 

Lena finally cuts her off by placing a palm across Kara’s mouth, her eyes squeezed shut and her forehead falling to rest on Kara’s shoulder as she takes a few moments to catch her breath. 

When Lena pulls back up her eyes look glassy and hazy, like she can’t quite choose between crying and something else that Kara hopes is much more sexual than tears. She feels the hand on her mouth slide into her hair instead and she licks her lips, tasting the lotion that Lena’s hand left behind. 

“That’s – overwhelming to hear, in the best way. I should have asked you out that day you and Clark came to interview me like I wanted to.” Lena chuckles in disbelief, sounding dumbfounded at the information Kara has just given her. 

“I like that we became friends first. It’s how I know its way more than a crush. For me, at least.” Kara runs her hands up and down Lena’s spine, feeling the way it makes the woman shudder, and this is a wildly important conversation to be having while she’s so turned on and can feel Lena’s body heat against her own. 

Lena traces her thumb across Kara’s eyebrow with a smile. “For me too. I’m also glad we’ve gone through what we’ve gone through if it got us here.” 

Kara beams up at Lena, and its true. Just in this past year alone they’ve gone through some heavy stuff, but they’ve come out on the other side of it stronger somehow, and in Kara’s opinion that’s a pretty good indicator of how right this thing between them is. 

“Yeah. So. Can we kiss more? We can keep it slow if you think that’s best, but um, I think we’ve both spent a lot of time thinking about kissing each other and now we can do it, so we should. Do it. Kissing.” 

Kara is grinning like a full-blown idiot now, and Lena is grinning back, and it makes the kisses they share really nothing more than a weird form of teeth touching but it’s still so great, and more than Kara had ever hoped she’d get to have. 

Eventually Lena leans back, sitting on her knees between Kara’s legs, her hands resting on Kara’s spread thighs. “Normally I’d do something very impressive, like pick you up and carry you to my room, but in this situation, I think I’ll just ask for your hand.” 

Kara giggles at that, ignoring for now how much she really likes the idea of her legs wrapped around Lena’s waist and being carried, and instead holds her hand out and slips it into Lena’s outstretched one. 

Lena stands and tugs Kara up before she laces their fingers together and begins to slowly walk backwards from the couch and down the hallway. 

They don’t speak as they make their way to Lena’s bedroom, although Kara’s eyes keep darting behind Lena to make sure she doesn’t trip and that they’re going the right way. 

Lena leads Kara to her comically large California King bed and gently pushes her down to sit before going and closing the door with a soft click. 

Kara has a moment to think that they don’t really need the door closed – they’re alone after all, but that thought doesn’t really have much time to take root before Lena is standing in front of her, between her legs, her right hand coming up to rest on Kara’s neck. 

Lena’s fingers begin to play with the dangling strings of Kara’s hoodie, and she bites her lip again (probably on purpose this time). “Can I help you to take this off?” She asks as she tugs once, twice, three times on the strings. 

Kara nods, lifting her arms above her head, letting Lena’s hands trail down her sides before the hem is grasped and the fabric is slowly pushed up her torso and over her chest. They pull the sweatshirt off together, and Kara is sitting there in just her bra, full of nerves. 

Lena must sense them because she takes a moment to lift her eyes from Kara’s chest to lean forward and press a kiss to Kara’s forehead. “It’s just me, Kara. And if at any time, at any moment you change your mind and want to stop – we stop.” 

Kara swallows and nods against Lena’s chest. “I know. I just haven’t done this much. And never with a woman. Especially one I’m in love with.” 

She hears Lena’s breath hitch, can feel it in the way her chest moves against Kara’s forehead. She pulls back and runs her hands over Kara’s cheeks, her neck, down to her shoulders. 

“I can show you. Lay back against the pillows for me?” 

Kara nods and shifts back, using her elbows to pull herself up the bed until her back is flush against the too many pillows Lena has there. 

Lena follows her on her knees, tugging off her tank top as she comes up the bed, and Kara eyes zero in on her breasts, barely contained in the sports bra she’s wearing. 

Which. What an absolute sight _that_ is. 

Lena grins, fully aware of how Kara is ogling her and once again fits herself between Kara’s legs. Her fingers tap at and play with the waistband of the shorts Kara is wearing before the tips of both index fingers dip below, a question on her face in the way she raises her eyebrow. 

Kara complies easily, lifting her hips and letting Lena tug the shorts off and down her legs and she watches as they fall to the floor with a soft thump on the floor behind them. 

Lena's eyes travel the length of her body, (it’s like being on display in the best way possible), her palms running over Kara’s thighs and down around her calves and back up again. 

“So, you’re just built like that, huh?” Lena sounds breathy and turned on and Kara preens a little under the attention. 

“Yeah. You like it?” And, well that’s a confident phrase she thinks, especially given the way Lena digs her fingertips into the meaty part of Kara’s thighs before letting go and sliding up her body. 

“I definitely like it.” 

And then they’re kissing again, and it’s filled with so much intent Kara can barely stand it. Lena’s hand that isn’t wrapped up in Kara’s hair is trailing down her side, squeezing at her bra clad breast and Kara is moaning and her legs are falling even further apart. 

It feels natural when they both sit up, eager to rid Kara of her bra, and she kind of loves the way Lena pushes her back down before attaching her mouth to Kara’s neck, her tongue darting out as her teeth scrape down the side. 

It’s the hottest thing she’s ever experienced, hands down, bar none. 

Lena places hot open mouth kisses across her collarbone, down her chest and across the top of her breasts, her hand coming up to squeeze and flick the nipple of one as her mouth fully envelops the other. 

“Oh my god.” Kara is pretty sure if she hadn’t already known she was gay, the feeling of Lena’s lips and teeth tugging at her nipple and the way every bite and kitten lick is making her more wet would be a really good indicator. 

Foreplay has never been this good – never been this attentive and has _never_ been this effective at turning her on. 

Lena takes her time, alternating between Kara’s breasts and it feels like she’s on fire every place that’s being touched. When Lena begins to slowly descend down her stomach, sucking and biting as she goes, Kara’s hips rocket up against her stomach, desperate for some type of friction. 

She’s only slightly disappointed when Lena begins to make her way back up, but not for long because soon she’s being kissed like there’s no tomorrow and that’s never disappointing with Lena she’s finding out. 

When she feels one of Lena’s hands toy with the band of her underwear she’s nodding before the question can even be asked, desperate for anything and everything Lena wants to give her. 

Lena hovers over her, her breath hot on Kara’s lips as she trails her fingers below the waistband, and they both moan the moment she makes contact with Kara’s clit. 

She plays there for a moment, rubbing up and down with two fingers, finding a rhythm until Kara joins in, rocking her hips up in search of some type of relief. 

When Lena dips her fingers lower, she only whines for a moment at the loss on her clit before she feels two of those long fingers circle around her entrance. 

“Wanna be inside.” Lena grunts out as she holds her fingers back, waiting for permission and Kara gives it with a breathlessly desperate ‘yes.” And then.

And then. 

Lena’s fingers fill her quickly with a hard thrust and the sound Kara lets out is ungodly. The kind of sound you only make in these moments and that’s how you find out you can even _make_ that kind of sound. 

It clearly effects Lena because she whines, her jaw hanging open as she uses her hips to set a rhythm that has Kara moaning at every single thrust. 

It’s the single hottest and most intense fucking Kara’s ever received, and she never wants it to end. 

She wraps her legs around Lena’s waist, her fingers scratching lightly down Lena’s back. “You can’t break me.” She manages to breathe out, not quite asking for it harder, but knowing Lena will understand.

And boy, does she. 

Suddenly Lena pushes herself up on her free forearm, giving herself more leverage as she fucks into Kara like a woman unleashed and the way her palm is grinding into Kara’s clit and the feel of those two fingers reaching so deeply inside is a fucking revelation. 

The sounds they’re making, the moaning and whining and the wet sounds of Lena’s fingers in Kara’s cunt would normally embarrass Kara to no end but now she’s beginning to think it’s the best thing she’s ever heard, and she cannot get enough. 

She’s desperate to keep her eyes open, because the way Lena is staring at her is doing so much right now in getting her there but it feels so good and she can tell her eyes are going to be rolling back into her head soon because she’s already so close, like thigh trembling close, something she realizes she should probably tell Lena. 

“I’m gonna cum.” She manages to mumble out in a barely coherent manner because she _is_ barely coherent at this point. 

Lena bows her head to press her lips against Kara’s ear and whispers, “Do it, come around my fingers baby.” 

And. 

If the pet name wasn’t going to be the thing that absolutely wrecks Kara, the deeper tenor of a turned-on Lena’s voice certainly does and suddenly, she’s no match against her impending orgasm. 

It feels like all the muscles in her entire body spasm and contract, and god she can feel the way Lena uses the opportunity to bury herself into the hilt and press incessantly against her front wall, and –

“Fuck, _fuck_ , fuck, Lena.” She garbles out in the midst of it all, coming hard and for a long time. 

When she finally stops, the spasms lessening to something that allows her to at least think, Lena pulls her fingers out, cups her cunt lightly and begins to press kisses all over her neck and face, like she can’t believe Kara let her do that, like it was some kind of precious gift to make her come so hard. 

It takes a few moments, and she’s enjoying the attention of Lena’s kisses the entire time, and when she can finally speak, she does so with a shaky and hoarse voice. 

“That was amazing.” 

Lena smiles against her chest, removes her hand and lays down on Kara’s body before she props her chin on her sternum. “Yeah. That’s my new favorite thing to do, I think.” 

Kara blushes, but laughs because if she were to be honest, it’s her new favorite as well. 

They just stare at each other for a moment, goofy smiles on their faces before Lena pulls herself up to place a lingering kiss on Kara’s lips. 

“I love you too, you know.” She says when she pulls back, a smile on her face and _oh_. 

That’s – Kara hadn’t really thought much about how she had told Lena more than once tonight that she loved her and hadn’t heard it back – too caught up in literally everything else but now that it’s been said it’s like a weight has been lifted from her chest. 

“Yeah?” She leans up to nose against Lena’s cheek, happier than she’s maybe ever been. 

“Yeah.” Lena confirms easily, turning to catch Kara’s lips once more. 

They settle back down against the sheets, their kisses slower but no less meaningful than they had been earlier. 

When they pull back to grin at each other like idiots in love (because that’s what they are) Kara can’t help but break the silence with a compliment wrapped in a joke. 

“You’re really good at that, you know. Like, if it were an Olympic sport, you’d medal I think.” 

Lena snorts and rolls her eyes and shifts to sit up and straddle Kara’s waist. She pulls off her sports bra – and like, ok that’s definitely a welcome sight if there’s ever been one but she also looks incredibly sure of herself and devious and Kara eyes widen at the smirk that graces her face. 

“Honey, that wasn’t even my best event.” 

And. Holy fuck, right? 

Kara watches as Lena grins at her before slowly sliding off Kara’s waist to settle herself between Kara’s legs and suddenly the orgasm she just had, like minutes ago, isn’t nearly enough to douse the fire that’s rattling through her bones. 

Moments later, after Lena’s rid her of her underwear and her tongue makes first contact with her folds, Kara’s pretty sure she’s found a new religion, because this feeling is definitely a religious experience if there ever was one. 

She finds out through the course of a very long and wonderful night; Lena was in no way kidding when she said she wanted to keep her up until the sun rose. 

Kara learns a lot of things as the night goes on, too. 

Like how Lena is very good with her tongue. Or how hot it is, the way Lena is _very_ take charge in bed, and so confident, but when she’s riding Kara’s fingers that side of her falls away a little bit because another thing Kara learns is Lena really likes to _beg_. 

She also gets the chance to learn very intimately how good Lena is with her hips. 

A fact she is currently learning as Lena snaps forward once more, Kara’s fingers digging into the leather harness around her waist. 

“It – fuck, Lena, this feels so good.” She pants out as she stretches around the fairly girthy and large dildo inside of her, the head rubbing against her g-spot in a way that is making her feel less and less tethered to reality. 

Lena hovers above her, one hand braced against the headboard, the other dug under Kara’s knee as she pushes Kara’s leg up and over her shoulder. 

Kara’s hands are twisting in the sheets beneath her as Lena pulls back, the pace she’s set so far has been slow and torturous but the stretch of it all feels sinfully good so she’s yet to ask for more. 

She’s not expecting the way Lena pulls all the way out to rest the head of the dildo against her opening, and she whines only to be met with a slight jog of Lena’s hips that slides the dildo against her clit. 

“How do you want it?” Lena asks as she continues the roll of her hips, never going inside. 

Kara doesn’t answer right away, too lost on the feeling of the brushes against her clit, so Lena begins to speak again, giving her options like this was a drop-down menu at a fast food restaurant. 

“Do you want it hard? Slow? Deep?” Lena continues to roll her hips, and Kara knows if she were to look up right now, she’d be greeted with that damn smirk, but she does it anyways because if there’s one thing she’s found tonight, she’s wholly incapable of not looking at Lena. 

“Hard and deep, Lena, _please_.” And like, she’s past embarrassed at this point for begging for something directly, especially after listening to how fervently Lena begged her for a third finger earlier, but still. 

She’s ready for some type of quip from Lena – again the confidence is devastatingly sexy – but instead of a reply Lena lines back up and snaps her hips forward with force and suddenly she’s filled and it’s deep _and_ hard and it feels like she may come just from the first thrust. 

She can’t help the way her head tilts back, her eyes rolling back into her head as her chest pushes up. She’s filled to the absolute limit and it feels so fucking good it’s almost impossible to believe she went years living in what she thought were unrequited fantasies about moments like these. 

Because now that it’s happening, she never ever wants it to stop and she only wants it with Lena. 

It doesn’t help even a little bit that with every bone shaking thrust Lena is grunting and moaning because of the attachment she put on the dildo before she slipped it into the harness, and something about the knowledge that Lena is fucking her but they’re both barreling towards orgasms together is an unbelievable turn on for Kara. 

She’s also not wholly convinced that Lena herself doesn’t possess some kind of super strength based on the sheer power in her thrusts and her clear stamina. 

It takes some work, but she forces her eyes open, barely beyond slits, but it’s enough to see how with each thrust Lena’s breasts shake and her teeth are clenched in her jaw, like she’s holding back against her own orgasm as she works to fuck Kara into one first. 

“Touch yourself.” Lena grits out as she holds herself deep in Kara, taking a moment between thrusts to grind her hips and catch her breath and it feels fucking _incredible_. 

Kara’s hand slithers down her stomach until it comes to rest on her clit. “Lena, keep going.” She whines as she pushes the fingertips of two fingers against the engorged nub. 

Lena’s eyes are riveted to the motion and she grunts before pulling out and picking the pace back up, her gaze never leaving the sight of the dildo plunging in and out of Kara’s cunt, like watching herself fuck Kara is the best show she’s ever seen. 

Kara can feel how wet she is, how it’s seeping out of her and pooling down beneath her, and Lena’s already pulled one embarrassingly _wet_ orgasm out of her tonight and based on the feeling in her stomach right now she thinks it’s bound to happen again. 

The pressure that’s building in her lower gut is beyond intense, and she can barely keep her fingers moving against her clit, and by the way Lena seems to be slightly struggling to pull the dildo out of her she knows she’s _tight_ around it, can feel how she’s pulling Lena in deeper and deeper with each pass. 

She’s almost delirious with the buildup, garbling out something in a high-pitched keen that sounds like, “its gonna happen, it’s gonna happen” and then Lena leans down to latch onto her nipple with her teeth and Kara’s entire body locks up in the intensity of her orgasm. 

She’s pretty sure she actually blacks out for a solid moment, screaming Lena’s name and some otherworldly sounds while she experiences the most earth shattering orgasm of her entire life (which is saying something after the night she’s been having, she's didn't even _know_ it was possible to squirt twice in one night), and when she’s able to catch her breath she’s still being fucked mercilessly by Lena, who is now chasing her own orgasm and prolonging Kara’s own. 

She has enough sense to begin to rock her hips again in time with Lena’s thrusts, reaching up to wind her hand through Lena’s hair and pull like she learned she likes earlier in the night. “Come on baby, come for me.” 

She’s hoarse and breathless and whining because she is still somehow in the throes of an orgasm, but she wants so badly for Lena to come while she’s this deep inside of her, needs it to happen actually. 

It only takes a few more moments of relentless pounding and then Lena buries herself deep and freezes, her eyes shutting as she releases a high-pitched feminine groan before she collapses fully on Kara, breathing hard and trembling all over. 

Kara runs her hands through Lena’s hair, down her back and up again, gentle caresses as she tries to bring Lena back down. 

She feels more than hears Lena mumble “I love you” against her neck where she’s currently burrowed her head and she lets out a small laugh. 

“I love you too. A lot, actually.” 

Lena pushes up on her elbows with a smile before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on Kara’s lips. 

She pulls out slowly for both of their sakes and Kara burrows under the covers, worn out and exhausted. 

The sound of the strap on hitting the floor next to the bed echoes in her ears and soon Lena is joining her, crawling under the covers before she wraps her arms around Kara. 

Kara brings her head to lay in the center of Lena’s chest, and it feels so right that for about the millionth time tonight she wonders how they’ve gone so long without this. 

She can feel the tired way Lena runs her fingers up and down the back of Kara’s shoulders and she snuggles in closer placing a kiss to her human pillow as she does. 

“Remind me to thank Nia for getting me to download that stupid app.” She mumbles out, barely awake. 

Above her she hears Lena snort. “Sure thing my love. But for now, sleep.” 

Kara’s not about to argue with that directive, so she burrows in further and tightens her hold against Lena’s waist and drifts off into the best sleep she’s had in years. 

\-------

(She does not actually thank Nia for making her download Tik Tok, because she is in no way ready to explain why she’s thankful to her younger friend. 

Somehow “it led to Lena railing me for hours on end” just feels a little _too_ personal.)

**Author's Note:**

> top! lena! rights!


End file.
